Thousand Years
by Neon Insanity
Summary: So where are we going, Gummy? The vampire asked as they walked. "You'll see soon enough." The pink clad prince responded as he held Marshall Lee's hand. ML X PG, just fluff.


**A Thousand Years**

A/N: I am back! I have missed so much –hugs all around- Okay so this is what I come up with while making a ML and PG video on youtube with the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri, I think it's very cute and fluffy so watch out for your teeth. Okay, I know Prince Gumball's name is Bubba, but I don't like It sound icky! So he'll go by his middle name; Barnaby ^^

Warning: Shonen-ai, minor ooc, fluffy cutness that will rot your teeth, and maybe some grammar mistakes. If you don't ship, get off my boat!

Summary: So where are we going, Gummy? The vampire asked as they walked. "You'll see soon enough." The pink clad prince responded as he held Marshall Lee's hand.

…

..

.

Where are we going, gummy?" Marshall Lee said as he held his boyfriend, Prince Gumball's hand. They silently walked out of the castle and into the streets. Marshall quickly opened up his umbrella to shield him from the sun, the prince glance at him and laughed softly but shut up as the vampire king shot him a glare. "Don't worry, you'll see." Gumball smiled slightly but still a hint of sadness lingered on his face, Marshall frowned slightly at this but didn't say anything. They walked in silence, hand in hand until they got to a flower stand. "Can I get a dozen red candy apple roses?" The prince asked the sales woman, she nodded and gathered twelve of them up. "Going to see them again?" She asked as she held them together and tied them together with a black lace ribbon.

"Yes, I want to see how they are doing; I miss them a lot and think they miss me as well so I want to bring them something nice." The pink prince answered, the woman smiled at him but still a hint of sadness lingered.

"Here, the flowers are on me." She said happily, the prince took them and thanked her kindly. "Tell them that I said Hi." The woman said before going into the small store, she came out with more flowers and placed them into the display containers.

Marshall was confused about who they were going to see, it more than one person for sure and it seemed the prince cared about them. "Gummy, who are we going to see?" Marshall asked as he glanced over at the prince, Gumball smiled.

"You'll see." He said as they kept walking, the vampire king let out a small annoyed growl. He didn't like surprises, well unless they were surprise parties but he doubted that was what they were going to do. He glanced over at the delicate looking candy apple roses, the sunlight shined off them and their candy coat shone brightly. The beautiful red color looked delicious and made Marshall hungry, he glanced at the prince and slightly leaned down to one of the roses that were sticking out towards him.

"Don't you even think about it." Gumball said as he looked over to his boyfriend, he gave him a stern look. The vampire pulled away from the flower and stuck his tongue out at Gumball; the prince just rolled his eyes at his lover's childish antics. But before the prince could say anything about it, Fionna and Cake came running up to them, she smiled happily at them both.

"Hey Gumball, Marshall." The vampire king gave her a laid back smile and a 'hey' back. "Are you going to go see your parents, Gumball?" Fionna asked as she noticed the roses, Gumball nodded as he glanced at Marshall. If it were possible, Marshall paled a little; his question had been answered but he didn't like it.  
>"I wish we could go, but LSP needs our help with some trolls near his new 'house'." Fionna a put air quotes around house, Lumpy Space Prince lived in the heart of a forest and was always having trouble with the critters that lived there. "Well, I better go before things get out of hand, see you guys." She and Cake ran off to the forest, Marshall looked away from her and looked right at Gumball.<p>

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to see your parents?" Gumball laughed slightly and it pissed Marshall. "Seriously! You don't think I would be nervous about meeting the king and queen of this place?" He said as his voice cracked a little from how high it went, he cleared his throat and looked at the prince. The sad look had come back and it was all over his face, he let go of Marshall's hand pulled out a single rose, and he handed it to the vampire king.

"You better eat something before we get there, I don't want you to have a crazed, hungry look and scaring them." His voice was flat and he didn't look up at Marshall Lee, he sighed softly as he gently touched the flower. Marshall looked down at the rose and brought it to his lips, soon the red of the flower was sucked up and a pure white rose was left. He held it in his hand and gently looked at it, he wondered why Gumball was mad…did he say something wrong?

The vampire king was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had arrived to their destination, until Gumball said something. "Here we are." The pink prince said as he opened a rust, black gate, Marshall looked up to see a large black gate and a fog covered stretch of land surrounded in trees right in front of him. "Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Marshall took Gumball's hand as they started walking in; Gumball shut the gate and the rusted hinges gave a loud creak.

The vampire king looked around as tall trees surrounded them; they formed a canopy over them. He lowered umbrella as he noticed almost no sun filtered in from the large leaves on the trees, Gumball's hand slipped back into the vampire; the white rose was now trapped between both of their hands. They started walking again down a path of small pebbles through the trees; the vampire king looked around at the fog.

It was so thick he couldn't even see his feet as they walked, as they kept walking the fog grew thicker and rose higher. Two minutes after walking, it came up to his stomach. The prince didn't even look fazed by it and just kept walking with the same sad expression on his face; Marshall was actually getting worried about the prince. Did Gumball hate his parents? Maybe he didn't get along with them, or they disowned him. Suddenly the thought about them hating Gumball for being with Marshall, struck him hard. "Gummy, are yo-"

"We're here." Marshall was cut off by Gumball, he looked up as he noticed the fog had faded and was now just an inch tall; Marshall kicked at it and it seemed to move out of his way. He looked over at Gumball as the prince let go of his hand, Marshall looked up and finally understood Gumball's sadness.  
>Right in front of them were two large white marble grave stones, Gumball placed the roses in a vase constructed between the two conjoined graves and kneeled down in front of them.<p>

"Hey mom and dad…I'm sorry I haven't come to see in such a long time, running the kingdom eats up your time." He gave a dry chuckle and sighed softly, he laid his hands in his lap. "I…missed you guys, it's was rather lonely in the castle after you left; but I'm happy now…I got a boyfriend and he keeps me company from time to time, I brought him so you can meet him."

Gumball looked back at Marshall and gestured him to come over, the vampire king tried to swallow the football sized lump in his throat and went over to the prince. He kneeled down next to Gumball and gave him a small smile; the prince did the same before turning back to the grave stones.

"Marshall, meet my mother and father; King and Queen Sweet gum." He said as he looked from the graves to Marshall then back to the graves, Marshall swallowed again but nothing helped clear the lump from his throat.

"Hello, your majesties; I'm glad to finally meet you…" Was all that came out of his mouth and left a bad taste. Gumball softly squeezed his hand and started crying, he held a hand to his eyes but the tears still leaked through. "It's not the same…" He said softly as he hung his head down, his fist collided with the ground and soon his fingers dug into the candy grass. "Why did you guys leave so soon?"

Marshall wasn't one to be very caring or loving, but right now Gumball needed him. He wrapped his arms around the prince and hugged him close, Gumball didn't pull or push him away; he in face did the opposite and buried his face into Marshall's chest. He clutched onto the vampire king's flannel shirt as he cried, all the while Marshall held him and rubbed his back; the vampire wasn't sure what to do but it seemed what he'd been doing was working.  
>"…When?"<p>

Gumball stopped sobbing but only for a moment, the ragged sobbing shook his thin frame and made him helpless and frail. He wasn't even in his royal garbs at the moment, the royal clothes had always made him look bigger…Stronger. He was just in a light pink button down and a pair of dark faded jeans, the clothes molded to his small frame and left him looking like a helpless creature.

"Don't worry Barnaby, we'll protect you. Stay here and we'll come get you afterwards, daddy and I love you very much…we'll come back…we'll come back…" Gumball voice was soft like that of a hunter's in a silent forest, they seemed fragile like glass. "They never came back after that, I didn't know how long I was in there but after a while it got very quiet; the silence was never ending and was slowly driving me insane…but then someone open the doors and I could see light, I quickly realized I had been in a cellar and the first person I saw in so long…was you."

Marshall looked at the prince with a confused look, and then it hit him hard and the memory of that day came back to him. It was after the great mushroom war; he had been sitting outside on the cellar of his old house and was fixing up Hambo. He had been sewing up Hambo's left arm, when his left button eye came off and fell through a crack in the cellar door. He got off it and opened it to try to find the button but quickly found Gumball instead; he'd helped him out of there and forgot about the button.

"I…remember, you were in the cellar of my old house and you had been crying." Gumball looked up at him and shot him a half hearted glare, Marshall smiled and ran a hand through his hair before going on. "After that, we hung out and played with Hambo but…then the palace guard came to take you away, you asked about your parents…oh…I'm sorry PG. It's been a while since that day, huh?" Marshall said as he laid Gumball's head on his lap, the prince sighed softly and stared at the graves.

"I still remember that day so clearly, I had hoped with all my heart that my parents were okay and they were coming to get me like they promised…and then, I see you. This happy and playful vampire boy with a ratty old teddy bear-"

"Hey, Hambo wasn't ratty or old!" Gumball turned to Marshall and gave him a look, after a few moments of staring at each other; Marshall laughed softly and let out a breath. "Alright, so maybe Hambo was a little ratty and old. But at the time he was my only friend, and after you left he was still there for me…to listen to me and make me feel happy." Gumball reached up and touched the vampire's cheek; Marshall snapped out of it and looked at him, he placed a hand over Gumball's and smiled softly.

"Your eyes were going dark and distant again." He said as before looking back at the graves, he softly touched the cold stone of the head stones and sighed softly. "I remember returning home and hoping everything they had told me was a lie or a sick joke done on an eight year old kid, but as soon as we arrived…I saw how destroyed and broken the castle was and then they took me to my parents. " Gumball shut his eyes as he suppressed the tears that were trying to spill out but they still leaked out the corner of his eye.

"The images still haunt me today…Their mangled, melted, dead corpses, my father was still in armor and it was torn and twisted; some of the pieces jutted into his body and his blood was splattered all over his body. My mother wasn't any better, her face was clearly melted off, I could tell where her eyes had once been and where her mouth ended; her once beautiful hair was melted into her skin and I could clearly see her bones in places. I stood there in the morgue, wide-eyed, staring at the remains of the people who had loved me and raised me and I ended up running out." He moistened his lips before he kept talking.

"I wanted to run away from everything, I wanted to die and join them but…then I tripped. At the moment I thought I was so stupid for doing that but now I realize, if I hadn't tripped, I wouldn't be here today. I would be six feet under along with my parents; I got up and looked around. I saw all the destruction that the war had caused; the dead bodies and the mourning people; at eight years old I swore I would do everything I could to fix this and follow in my parents footsteps…and so, here I am." He opened his eyes and looked at Marshall; the vampire leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss didn't last long but he didn't complain.

"Well…I think you've done a pretty good job, Barnaby." He laughed softly as Gumball's cheeks went bright red and he glared at the vampire. "Aww…you look good enough to eat, I could just suck the red out of your cheeks." Gumball sent a punch but Marshall caught it and smiled down at him, Gumball couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at the smile, but what Marshall did next caught him completely off guard. He softly kissed the prince's fist before letting it go and lifted his head to the headstones, something in his eyes made Gumball's heart pound against his chest.

"King and queen Sweet gum I swear to you as a king to care and protect for Gumball; I love him more than anything and I'm will to die a thousand times over for him." Marshall shifted slightly and caused Gumball to move off his lap, he sat up in a kneel and looked at him. He cleaned his hands of the dirt and noticed the fog coming back; Marshall stood up and pulled the prince up with him as well. "I'm not good at this sappy, sweet junk but right I think right now is the perfect moment…" He took Gumball's hand into his and looked at the graves; Gumball softly bit his bottom lip as he wondered what Marshall was doing.

"With the King and Queen Sweet gum as my witnesses, I ask you Barnaby Gumball-"Marshall turned to him and got on one knee, he pulled out a small pink rose shaped box and held it out. Gumball's pink eyes widened as he looked at him. "-Will you marry me?" He opened it to show a red and pink bi-colored gem on a yellow gold band, Gumball held a hand up to his mouth as he looked at it. Tears started running down his face as he looked at Marshall; he softly bit his lip and nodded. "Y-yes." He was able to stutter out and start nodding like an idiot. Marshall smiled as he stood up and hugged him close, he pulled back and held Gumball's face in his rough hands. Gumball could stop crying but this time it was out of happiness, Marshall kissed his eyes before kissing his lips softly.

"You taste like bubble gum." He said softly against the prince's lips and smiled, Gumball laughed softly and pulled back. "I love you." He said softly and hugged the vampire; he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, and only opened them when he felt Marshall slip the ring onto his finger.

"I love you too." A pair of arms wrapped around Gumball's small waist and he swore; this was the most beautiful and perfect moment of his life. Marshall was about to pull away and suggest going home when something caught his eye, he looked around but nothing seemed out of place.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked as soon as he pulled away, he held Marshall's hand in his and gave his fiancé a worried look. Marshall smiled before kissing him once again but this time he didn't pull away as soon as before. Neither one of them noticed a pair of semi-transparent beings at the edge of the tree, nor, the smiles both of those people wore as they watched at their son.

"You better keep your promise, Marshall Lee the vampire king. We'll always be watching, take care of our son."


End file.
